


My only

by Crystal1miracle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1miracle/pseuds/Crystal1miracle
Summary: Simplemente Oikawa recordando su mejor momento en Japón
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My only

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy yo de nuevo.  
> Estoy aquí con un pequeño proyecto iwaoi, tengo algunos trabajos de mis shipps favoritos y espero poder compartirlos cuando me sienta segura de ellos. Sin nada más que decir espero que le den una oportunidad y disfruten de la lectura♡

Oikawa adora pensar en esos últimos meses que estuvo en Japón, ya son varios años que se fue a vivir a Argentina y realmente pasaron demasiadas cosas para su gusto, pero esta aprendiendo y lo está haciendo bien, realmente lo está haciendo.

Así que retomando a los recuerdos, aunque nadie lo sabía además de Makki y Mattsun, según él Iwaizumi estaba actuando algo raro para su gusto y no sabia exactamente el porqué, tal vez tenía una vaga idea pero nunca estuvo muy seguro hasta que llegó ese día.  
Recuerda que le dijo a los chicos un día que fueron a su restaurante favorito de ramen, "Voy a irme a Argentina el próximo año", silencio, un duro silencio de varios minutos donde las miradas atónitas estaban puestas sobre él y después se iban intercalando entre Iwa y él.

Iwaizumi lo miró, no sabía exactamente qué decía su mirada, en ese momento no lo comprendió pero ahora que lo piensa sabe que significaba angustia. Unos momentos después lo que pasó fue que Iwa se levantó y salió, por instinto lo siguió, durante los 18 años que vivieron juntos puede decir que esa fue una de las veces que más dolor vio en su rostro, así que simplemente corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, después recibirá sus golpes y quejas pero ahora mismo él sabía que necesitaba abrazarlo.

Iwa se dejó envolver por sus brazos y lloró aún más, tan lejos de lo que solía ser Iwaizumi, después de calmarse se alejó y le dijo que tenían que hablar después solos, se limpio la cara por su camiseta y entraron de nuevo a terminar su comida. Makki y Mattsun los siguieron y vieron la escena, así que prefirieron por primera vez darles un poco de espacio, ellos ya sabían lo que iba a pasar después, así que cuando ellos regresaron a la mesa simplemente no tocaron el tema y siguieron comiendo aunque sin mucho apetito.

Después de despedirse de ellos, Iwa-chan lo llevo al parque donde solían jugar vóley de niños y se sentó en un banco, eran como las 8 de la noche, deberían volver ya y descansar, pero todo lo que estaba pasando solo ponía más ansioso a Oikawa, se maldecía a sí mismo por abrir la boca muy temprano, tal vez debió esperar más se decía a si mismo, hasta que Iwa habló, "¿Cuándo lo decidiste? más bien, ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?", eso realmente fue dulce piensa, él está preocupado por mi, así que rápidamente respondió, "Hablé con mis padres y me dijeron que si era lo que realmente deseaba me dejarían ir y me apoyarían, además Iwa-chan voy a ir a descubrir un mundo nuevo, no estas emocionado por mi?" ni siquiera se convenció con lo que dijo e Iwa lo notó, claro que lo iba a notar, él lo conocía mejor que nadie no?.

Para su pesar Iwa lo confrontó, "Di la verdad, sin mentir shittykawa o te golpearé hasta que hables", sin ánimos de discutir se sentó a su lado y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, "Ya habíamos hablado de eso no?, te dije que haría lo que sea necesario para ser mejor y claramente si me quedo aquí no lo seré, así que lo decidí, claro que tengo mucho miedo Iwa-chan pero eso no me detendrá", ninguna palabra salió de su boca y el silencio que quedó fue llenado por las cigarras, Iwaizumi estaba mirando sus pies y podía notar como estos se movían, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero nervioso por qué se preguntaba Oikawa, hasta que levantó por fin la vista y dijo fuerte y claro, "Tú realmente eres un dolor en el trasero lo sabes no?" iba responder pero rápidamente continuó, "Así que esta decidido no? bien así lo haremos, iremos a América y serás el maldito mejor armador que pueda existir y yo estaré ahí apoyándote", giró y vio la sonrisa más sincera que Iwaizumi pudo regalarle y supo que todo iba a estar bien.

En algún punto de la conversación Oikawa empezó a llorar por lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo de toda la vida, así que cuando se dispuso a decir algo de nuevo Iwaizumi siguió hablando, "Solo recuerda una cosa, aunque estemos lejos o ya no juguemos juntos, siempre vas a ser mi mejor compañero y el único", la última oración tenía un peso tan importante que lo comprendió enseguida, Iwa lo tomó de la camiseta y lo besó, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero lo correspondió de inmediato, finalmente estaba pasando y no quería olvidar nada de esto.

Iwaizumi en un principio no planeó las cosas así realmente, él sabía que Oikawa estaba solo desde marzo y ahora estábamos en agosto, y durante todo este tiempo no supo nada más de novias de parte de él, así que se prometió que le diría sus sentimientos apenas tuviera una buena oportunidad, pero el tiempo se estaba terminando y aún no lo hacía y maldición, no iba a dejar que otra chica lo besara enfrente suyo este último año.

Así que cuando Oikawa dijo eso en plena comida quiso gritar por dos cosas, la primera fue obviamente por la noticia que recibió y eso solo le daba un tiempo límite para lo que quería hacer y la segunda fue porqué él realmente se iba a ir y las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a ser muy duras, así que simplemente salió a llorar, estaba frustrado las cosas no debían ser así, se sintió tonto por no haber hecho algo antes y haber aprovechado mejor las cosas y mil cuestiones más, así que cuando sintió los brazos de Oikawa rodeándolo simplemente se dejó ser y lloró, oh realmente estas muy enamorado de él Hajime, es ahora o nunca.

Ellos habían hablando de su futuro después de la preparatoria no hace mucho y él sabía perfectamente que Oikawa seguiría el vóley hasta el fin de los tiempos, así que se aseguró que haría lo mejor para siempre apoyarlo y cuidarlo, así que decidió que iría a la universidad y estudiaría, le gustó la idea y se sintió feliz que sus padres hubieran aceptado, pero aún no le dijo que estudiaría a Oikawa, eso sería una sorpresa. Así que ahora estamos aquí en donde él esta agarrando muy fuerte del cabello a su mejor amigo mientras lo besa y trata de transmitir todos los sentimientos posibles mediante este primer torpe, intenso pero dulce beso.

Cuando se separan puede verlo, sus ojos están brillando por sorpresa y cariño o eso puede reconocer, así que si tomó la decisión correcta, se felicita mentalmente, se levanta y se estira para soltar un pequeña risa animada, "No se como lo haremos pero estaremos bien no?", se puso frente a un oikawa aún atónito por lo que acaba de pasar en los últimos minutos y extiende su brazo a la vista del otro, dándole la mano en busca de una confirmación, lo recibe un lindo sonrojo y una mano fuerte sujetando la suya, "Lo estaremos, se que lo haremos bien Iwa-chan" y lo escucha reír, nunca estuvo tan feliz de escuchar esa risa tan molesta pero que tanto amaba, caminaron hasta sus casas entre pequeñas risas y besos furtivos cuando no había nadie cerca, cuando estuvieron por separarse para que Oikawa entrará este habló, "Así que tú único compañero no? suena muy bien, me gusta mucho Iwa-chan", ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa de siempre antes de comenzar a ser un come mierda pero esta vez no, así que simplemente lo silenció con un corto beso en los labios y un "Buenas noches Tooru".  
Se encaminó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde espero que Oikawa siguiera caminando y hacer lo mismo que él, "Oh, acaso me acaba de decir tooru" eso pensó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, suficiente de avergonzarse esta noche y corrió hasta entrar a su casa, solo mirando una vez detrás de el antes de cerrar la puerta y observar que Iwa estaba ahí parado enfrente de su puerta y lo estaba mirando con una hermosa sonrisa.

Oikawa se ríe con ese recuerdo, un sonido de su notebook lo saca de su burbuja y se emociona con la notificación que aparece en la pantalla, así que da clic y puede observar como su hermoso novio estaba peinandose frente a la cámara y le grita apenas puede "Feliz aniversario Iwa-chan, realmente te extraño mucho mi amor" dando mucho besos al aire atraves de la pantalla, Iwa lo mira con dulzura y comienza a reír solo para decir lo mismo segundos después "Feliz aniversario Tooru y yo también te extraño mucho, pero falta poco para que este ahí contigo, solo aguanta un poco más cariño si?".

Oh dios realmente tenía un hombre maravilloso como novio, Iwaizumi estaba cansado después de salir del trabajo y él después de su práctica, pero verse fue lo suficiente para animar su noche y olvidar el cansancio, la próxima semana tendría a su novio a su lado abrazándose en su cama y no podía estar más feliz, así pasaron su noche, poniéndose al día y confirmando una vez más que hicieron la mejor elección esa noche de verano donde empezaron a formar un amor inquebrantable, realmente lo hicieron y estaban bien con su mejor y único compañero de vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi pequeña ofrenda, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico si se llego a pasarme.  
> Un agradecimiento especial a Bel por haber leído mi borrador y animarme a publicarlo.  
> Nos vemos en un próximo trabajo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
